Farm House of Things
by Sezu-Ni
Summary: Send me review, a PM, etc. I need to stretch my proverbial wings and soar. Meaning, I'm in a funk and need a bunch of plot bunnies to attack. I'll try and do over 1500 words per prompt. Send the fandom, a short summary and any additional comments. Also, I usually only focus on the main characters. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Ichigo Kurosaki, etc.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognized.**

* * *

 **General Warnings:** Crossover. Swearing. Mentions of child abuse.

 **Summary:** Send me review, a PM, etc. I need to stretch my proverbial wings and soar. Meaning, I'm in a funk and need a bunch of plot bunnies to attack. I'll try and do over 1500 words per prompt. Send the fandom, a short summary and any additional comments. Also, I usually only focus on the main characters. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Ichigo Kurosaki, etc. If there's any fandom you think I would know, PM/Review and I'll add it on to the list. This is in no way a complete list.

* * *

 **Farm House of Things**

* * *

 **Anime**

Naruto

Inuyasha

RWBY

One Piece (I did stop before the time-skip)

Pokemon

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Bleach (Stopped after Aizen was defeated)

Ouran High School Host Club

Tokyo Mew Mew

Vampire Knight

1/2 Prince

Shugo Chara

Beauty Pop

Black Cat

Code Geass

D.N. Angel

Fruits Basket

Get Backers

KamiKaze Kaitou Jeanne

Kuroshitsuji

Love Monster

Medaka Box

Prince of Tennis

Yami no Matsuei

Yumeiro Pattissiere

An Untold Fact About Izumo Kunisaki

Laugh Lady Kanoko (Secret Notes of Kanoko Naedoko)

Ect.

 **Movies/Books:**

Glee

Harry Potter

House of Night (Stopped in the middle of Burned)

Kung Fu Panda

Push

Sherlock Holmes

Disney Movies

Sky High

Rise of the Guardians

 **What I Won't Do**

\- Yuri/Fem Slash

\- Rape/Non-con


	2. How Grim Can a Grim Be (HPxRWBY)

****Disclaimer: RWBY and Harry Potter, does not belong to me.****

* * *

 **General Warnings:** Crossover. Swearing. Harry's Mind.

 **Summary:** Harry Potter had no idea where he was, but one thing was certain, it wasn't his world.

* * *

 **How Grim Can a Grim Be  
**

* * *

This form was weird. That was all Harry could think of as he looked over himself in the clear puddle of water produced by the thunder storm that had just passed through the forest.

Shaking his head - a massive collection of fur and twigs - water flew in every direction, some sliding down to drip into the empty sockets his green eyes used to be. That had scared the bloody hell out of him the first time he saw it, but now, the sight was taken in stride.

(Actually, to be truthful, he had literally fainted and then proceeded to do the same three more times)

He looked like a regular wolf, though three times as big - still quite a bit smaller than most of the behemoths that littered this place - with a mask as white as snow covering his face. **He** didn't even know what was under the mask, though it felt like a face, it didn't very much act like one. For one thing, it was stiff. Unable to be moved.

He had tried to take it off before, thinking it was a mask and all that, and boy had that **hurt**. It was an action that was never going to be attempted again. It felt like someone had tried to brain his head in over and over again before giving up and had just tried to kill him. Yeah. Not an experience worth trying a second time.

Sniffling slightly, he gave a cute sneeze - the high pitched type that should not have come from such a large figure. The sound attracted the attentions of three bears, still creepy looking as hell, their own eye sockets holding a spark of madness. How that was possible, Harry really didn't want to know.

They knew he was different, but they usually left him alone - Harry felt his magic shroud him, hiding his differences as easily as his Invisibility Cloak. He felt a pang go through his heart at the thought of his Cloak, forever gone from _this_ world. He didn't actually remember how he had arrived in this world, just that he had fallen asleep in Grimmauld and woke up in the middle of the forest, rain falling and lightning flashing through the skies.

And how he knew this was a different world?

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, bright lights would fill the forest; the colors various and the sounds, the sounds resounded throughout the tress. At first, Harry's first thought was Wizards. Second, wands. This was a few years ago, when he was smaller and able to sneak around much easier.

Imagine his surprise when, from under a bush, _humans_ were flying through the air - decapitating his 'brethren' with slightly scary ease. Weapons like nothing Harry has ever seen before. Guns that transformed into hammers, hammers that turned into scythes. And then the elemental magic that came with it. It was as deadly as it was beautiful.

It was too bad though. Because as soon as Harry was seen, those beautiful humans were now trying to kill him. Empty eye-sockets would have rolled if it could, but luckily enough, he had escaped with only ice attaching itself to his fur.

That was the last time he tried to satisfy his curiosity... well caught trying to satisfy his curiosity anyways.

He gave another cute sneeze, and ran faster, yelping in laughter as the larger and stupider 'bears' gave chase. For some reason, he never felt so free as he did now. Away from the Wizarding World and his World in general. It was... an enlightening experience as he never did notice how held down he was before.

 _Maybe this new world was just the thing he needed._

-x-

He sneaked his way under a bush, leafy camouflage barely hiding his large bulk when he heard the unmistakable sound of battle. To his surprise, a small girl - no taller than a First Year at Hogwarts - was firing a _gun?_ at his advancing... _cousins_? The bullets weren't doing much and from experience, Harry knew it as painful as a mosquito bite. After a while, one of his not so smart cousins finally figured that out and lunged.

He blinked.

In the second it took to jump, the girl's long gun (he had little to no information on guns, so every gun was just that, a gun) split into twin wakizashi, the _bear's_ head rolling on the floor before it was able to touch the ground much less her. Harry knew swords. He loved swords. After defeating Voldemort, he took as many classes that involved swords as possible. So he knew that the wakizashi she held in her hands were in perfect condition, although the girl's technique needed a little work.

But it seemed to do the trick. In five minutes, the fifteen bears that surrounded was decimated into two.

One of which, was about to take off _her_ head. Pay-back maybe?

Harry made a split decision and appeared behind his... he really didn't like the label cousin, bunching his claws into one sharp blade and drove his paw through the other bear's chest. The girl spun around, hood falling back to show a ninja-like face-mask, eyes the color of blood and... rabbit ears? That was all he got before _she_ attacked, wakizashi gleaming darkly in the falling sun.

Harry was done. He helps someone and what does he get? A knife in the back... literally.

He apparated away with the young girl's wakizashi sticking through his shoulder and a snarl (a pout that had no business being cute on his feral features) on his muzzle. Damn saving-people thing.

That's the last time he jumps in to save anyone.

The Hermione in his head called bullshit.

-x-

For the next month, Harry tried his best to stay away from bright lights and screams of terror. That didn't work out so well. The Hermione in his head berated, annoyed and nagged him until he stepped in to help the kids in need. And for some reason, that's all he saw. Kids. No younger than eighteen and sometimes even children around twelve or eleven.

But mostly, it seemed to be a big adventure for them. Groups of four talking about how awesome they were for being chosen to collect Professor Peach's _red sap_. But it was with a larger group that Harry finally figured out where he crash-landed. "It's kind of scary how beautiful Forever Fall is when there's probably Beowolve's and Death Stalker's right around the corner."

"No wonder this mission is ranked so high, Beacon's really careful about that kind of stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff' are you talking about Rin?"

"Ya know, death."

Their voices trailed off as they continued along a well-walked path, leaving Harry with his thoughts. First, this forest was called Forever Fall. Second, he was probably a Beowolf. Because, hello; wolf body, pack animals, howling to the moon. Third, Beacon Was A Bloody School. Professor, Ranks, missions. It was a school and holy hell maybe someone could help him. Because no matter how liberating this animal situation was, it got a bit boring after a while.

But considering how every time he tried to help one of the students (his vow of stoicism lasted all of three minutes), he would either be shot at, or end up with another arrow/sword/knife/spear through his shoulder/back/leg/head. He literally had a nest of weapons hidden away. So either he would have to sneak into the school (which was highly unlikely), or find a sympathetic student to pity him. Neither sounded very good.

Both risked death. Something he didn't have to risk. An arrow through his head would probably irritate him more than harm him. Without opposable thumbs, pulling out sharp pointy things got difficult. Luckily, he didn't scar. Unluckily, this brought more hunters into the forest trying to kill the unkillable Beowolf.

Great.

Cramming his small - still about two times as big as any normal human - frame into a log, Harry sulked. His hind legs were still sticking out and it was a bit cramped, but he thought better in spaces like this. And he needed all the smarts he could get for this conundrum. To sneak or not to sneak... _What to do, what to do_. Eenie, meanie, miney... alrighty then, find sympathetic student it was.

That decision over with, Harry used his hind legs to push the log off of him.

It didn't budge.

Bloody fecking hell. He was stuck.

-x-

He didn't know how much time had past, but he did know he was hungry, cranky and slightly embarrassed. What kind of self-respecting Beowolf was he, getting stuck in a tree log. Feck.

And to make matters worse, "Hey Yang, am I seeing things or is there a insanely murderous Beowolf stuck in a log?" Peppy.

"I guess we're both drugging it out cause I'm seeing the same thing." Chirpy. Both voices were young - one more than the other - and obviously armed when he heard a third voice interrupt a rather interesting conversation prologue with, "Let's just kill it and get it over with." Frosty.

Harry let out an involuntary whimper.

Peppy let out a gasp and rushed forward, jumping onto his log and shouting a sharp denial, "We can't do that! Beowolves are supposed to be heartless, man/faunus-eating monsters!" Small arms were wrapped around his hind legs. "Do those whimpers sound like it belongs to a cold-blooded killer?"

"Uh, Ruby, I hate to agree with Lady Heiress over here, but it _is_ a monster. We should just put it out of its misery already." Hissy.

 _Please don't kill me. I can't die anyways. Why do people always have to try and kill me?_

Peppy gasped again, this time a tad more shocked than angry, "You can talk!?"

 _I can?_

* * *

 **With that rather lackluster ending, I say the end.**

 **Story Line:**

Ruby adopts a Beowolf, Ozpin is a bit too relaxed for that and Glinda just wants to know when her student became a Grimm-whisperer.


End file.
